mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestus Corbulo
Dossier Major Corbulo is an excellent addition to any squadron. He commands leadership through experience and has extensive knowledge in all matters medical. A veteran of the turian military, he is well adapted to military operations. However, psyche reports show that there has been recent trauma to be wary of. History Early Life and Career Hestus was born in the year 2129 on Palaven to a loving family, and a good life. Like most turians on Palaven, he was sent off to boot camp at the age of 15 to undergo military training, and it was there he started his career as a medic in the Turian 43rd Marine Division. Through his service he developed his skills with firearms and how to keep those under his care alive to fight another day. He steadily rose through the ranks up to Chief Centurion, becoming a leader among his peers and a valuable asset to the turian military. As he advanced his career into an officer’s commission, he had taken additional training to become a doctor for the Hierarchy. He saw less field time as an officer, but was present to save more lives when it mattered most. His new position carried more responsibility and he naturally developed leadership skills with his medical team in a high stress environment. R&R While off duty in the year 2169 he went to visit the recently formed human colony of Elysium. He was curious to see how the colony was faring, as it was only formed a few years ago and since then, had already boasted a couple million inhabitants. The destination was a perfect spot to see how the new species to enter the galactic community was faring, and while it was a human colony half of the inhabitants were that of many other species as well. It was on this trip that he met the love of his life, Miloria Ternis. It had been an awkward encounter at a café that turned into a long lasting relationship, Hestus visiting throughout his weeks off-duty. He had learned that Miloria already had a son of only a couple years by the name of Marus. The boy’s father had been a turian diplomat that cared more about advancing his career in the Turian Hierarchy than raising a family. Already falling in love with Miloria and enjoying the time he’d been spending with the boy, he began to feel like part of the family. It had become a perfect life for him, and it was difficult to find someone around his own age of 40. He and Miloria had a lot of chemistry, and he felt that it was his duty to give the boy a real father to look up to. Life on Elysium Within what had been roughly a month on Elysium, he made the executive decision to retire from the turian military and integrate into civilian life with his newfound family. His training as a doctor was not as extensive on the subject of alien biology, but the hospital he had applied to was in need of able medical professionals and they took him in. From there he developed his talents further and became the expert to go to about most dextro patients that came into the medical facilities. He earned the respect of his colleagues not by his personality, but by his composure under pressure and the ability to make tough decisions to save a patient’s life. As time went on, he gained more experience with alien races, becoming a competent doctor to go to regardless of race. Throughout his time on Elysium, he and Miloria were wed, and he bonded with his son. He taught his son how to fire a rifle, how to act turian, and the importance of loyalty. Marus adored Hestus, and Hestus was more than happy to have someone to pass his experiences on to. He got Marus excited for turian service, his first big step into his life. Hestus was glad to see the son he had raised become so excited to enlist. Hestus was present during the first Skyllian Blitz that attacked the colony. He, along with many other civilians and off-duty Alliance personnel helped defend the colony from the pirates before the Alliance fleet came in to drive them off. Having fought and bled alongside fellow Elysians and Alliance forces Hestus gained a lot of respect for the Systems Alliance and its colonies. Missing in Action A couple of years later in 2182, Marus was shipped off for boot camp to eagerly begin his career. Hestus was so proud of his son, after the year of training Marus became a marine for the turian military like his dad. In vid-calls with his family his son would often tell him that he was his inspiration for joining, Marus always seemed so excited. Hestus was content and almost ready to retire until early 2184, when Marus stopped calling in. It was only a month later that the couple would learn that their son was missing in action. His squad was sent to investigate reports of pirates when they had lost contact. This event put heavy strain on the relationship between the two. Miloria blamed Hestus as the reason their son became a marine, and ultimately went missing. The two did not really argue, Miloria blamed Hestus, and he simply chose to remain silent. As much as he wanted to respond and retort, he felt responsible for their son’s disappearance. Hestus began to develop unhealthy habits, coming home late after a few too many drinks, taking to stimulants in order to occupy his mind, arguing that it kept him focused. The two drifted apart due to the mix of grief and inability to trust one another. Desperation They divorced after a few months of resentment, and Hestus was left a shell of a man. He moved off-world and became a drifter, going from system to system, drowning his sorrows until he couldn’t remember them. He felt that he ruined everything, constantly holding on to a slim hope that maybe one day he would hear from his son, maybe he would even find him while travelling around the Milky Way. But the galaxy was large, and his hope soon waned. When the Reapers hit, Hestus was almost relieved. He was desperate and no longer cared about his own wellbeing. Everywhere he went he appealed to the spirits for guidance, but the only guidance he found was at the bottom of a cup. He waited for the day that they bust down the doors and he would be free to rest, but instead he received a message: an invitation to RIFT forces combating the Reapers. They were in need of medical professionals, especially after the amount of destruction the galaxy had endured. The added benefit of focusing on a cause could help him through the grief he still carried, and he felt he might find some form of atonement. Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Turian